Sealing a Heart
by Neo Star
Summary: A boy with black and blue hair arrives on Destiny Islands searching for Sora who he hopes posseses the key to his light. SoraxKairi RikuxNamine OCxOCxOC


_Raziel stood on the edge of a cliff watching as an army of heartless surround a single young man. The boy stood unafraid as the seemingly endless army crowded in around him. Suddenly three figures stood around him a boy dressed in black, a duck and a dog at his sides, one wielding a staff and raining thunder and lightning on his enemies while the other held a shield and crushed those who came against him._

_ A girl stood at the edge of the beach and stitched a small star, a lucky charm. Now she sat on a tree that was bent horizontal with two friends. One a young boy with brown hair and an easy smile, and the other with silver hair and blazing green-blue eyes. The boy's faded away and the girl stood, day and night, on the edge of the beach with the waves lapping at her feet watching the sky with tears in her eyes._

_ The world washed away and Raziel flew underwater facing the black depths of the sea while above him he knew there was another flying through the light and air towards the island. A boy stood in the sea. The boy's face was split in half and on one side of his face he had short white hair with red tips and a blazing red eye while the other had long silver hair and sea green eyes that could chill steel. They held out their hand and smiled._

_ Raziel watched himself charge against a boy with short white hair and saw the Keyblades flash as the battle raged. The two fought viciously and ignored the cries ofthe girl behind thembegging them to stop. In the end the white haired boy stepped willingly into the darkness and the black haired one was forced to follow._

_ The air turned to water and Raziel fell headfirst into the dark depths of the ocean. He fell faster and faster until, his body righted itself and his feet touched the ground. _

_ He stood there in the darkness standing on nothing for a few moments before the darkness he stood upon turned to doves and flew away. Underfoot was a stained glass mural, showing…_

_ The brown haired boy holding his Keyblade while a giant medallion behind his head showed the faces of the red haired girl, the silver haired boy, and the duck and the dog._

_ A Voice spoke from all around him and yet from nowhere._

_ 'Can you still walk the path ahead of you? You have walked it for a very long time. Can you still find the strength to search for your light?'_

_ Raziel stepped forward and a set of stairs appeared. The stairs seemed to stretch on into eternity but Raziel began to walk them anyway._

_ 'Your light is not far now.'_

_ The stairs did not come to a landing they just stopped existing and he was on another glass platform and this image was moving in it's simplicity._

_ Two girls were on their knees huddled together and crying. One with black hair the other with dark red._

_ Before Raziel's eyes a tiny speck of light floated down and he reached forthe glowand as his touched it, the mote of light turned to something familiar, something his hand had held for years, but something he could not remember ever seeing before. A Keyblade. A Keyblade with a name, Oathkeeper._

_ The Keyblade was beautiful, white angel wings folded down over the hilt to form the blade's guard, a single blade of white steel rose out of the hilt and long streaks of silver wrapped themselves around the blade to form the key's shape. Raziel turned the weapon over and over knowing every facet of the weapon despite the fact that he had never seen it before. He was so entranced with the weapon that he almost didn't notice when a black shape appeared in front of him._

_ Raziel looked up slowly from the weapon and saw himself holding another Keyblade that he recognized and knew the name of without having ever laid eyes on. Oblivion. The black shadow form that stood before him, smiling dementedly, had copied everything about Raziel to the most minute detail. The same baggy dark clothing. The same necklace with the yin yang symbol. The same dark boots. All but the Keyblade and the eyes. Raziel's eyes were blue. The Shadow Raziel's eyes were black._

_ The Shadow whipped his black Keyblade at Raziel, and Raziel felt his hand move, in the unconscious way that all who have fought in many battles, move. He parried the bladeand counterattacked without thought. The blades stuck and were knocked away with less than an inch separating the blade from flesh. Each fighter fought fiercely but Raziel's face never change expression. It was calm, as if he were not fighting for his life but simply walking down a long path or laying down for a nap. Finally Raziel's Oathkeeper knocked Oblivion out of the hands of the Shadow and Raziel's blade ran home. The Shadow smiled even as it's dark blood oozed from the wound in it's chest but Raziel never paid it an ounce of attention. There was only the Voice._

_ 'The darkness in your heart does not always fall so easily but still you do not stop walking forward on your path. You will find it. Your journey will not be in vain. Your dream is a mighty weapon. Use it and you will not fail.'_

_ Again the stairs were before him and Raziel did not hesitate. He walked up and up for what could have been a minute, an hour, a day, a year, or even an eternity and not once did his steps falter. Finally he came to the top of the stairs and this time the platform's picture looked familiar, but only in the same way that the Oathkeeper looked familiar._

_ A wounded angel held a girl in his arms with his wings wrapped around her as she cried on his shoulder. Around them a thousand faces were connected and though both wept they knew they were connected to their friends._

_ Raziel looked at the picture for a long time before he heard the voice. He knew that he had done many greatthings in his longquest,but he knew that his final task was upon him.And he knew it would be the hardest.Somehow he knew that she was close._

_ 'Without light a Heart will wither and fall into the darkness and your Heart has wandered in the darkness longer than any otherwith only your dream and your promise to sustain it.'_

_ A giant appeared before Raziel. A Heartless demon. Raziel felt no fear, he only gripped his Keyblade tighter. The demon laughed and smashed his fist down on the spot where Raziel had been only a second before. Raziel charged up the monsters arm and…_

_ 'The darkness in your heart will hold you back.'_

_ The demon grabbed Raziel with his other hand and threw him against the ground. Raziel gasped and tasted blood even as he rolled to keep from being smashed by the fists that rained down trying to crush him like an insect..._

_ 'But remember…'_

_ Raziel was on his feet again and leaping into the air towards the giant monsters face and the demon laughed while a beam of darkness burst from his mouth and shot towards Raziel..._

_ 'and do not falter…'_

_ Raziel screamed in pain and rage but the blast didn't stop him and his Keyblade pierced the demon between the eyes. The demon fell back, shock written on it's ugly face and fell off the platform carrying Raziel with it into the darkness below..._

_ 'Your Dream cannot be destroyed.'_

_ Raziel fell into blackness and watched the light grow fainter and fainter..._


End file.
